


Расчищая путь

by Strannics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Minor Original Character(s), some canon divergence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Невио будет первым, кто заявит, что Симора покончил с собой сам. Да, не оставив прощального письма, потому что некому. Да, застрелившись чертовски неаккуратно: не сунув дуло в рот или приставив к виску, а ткнув им себе в лоб, прямо над правым глазом. В конце концов, он ведь давно уже к этому шёл — к пуле в помутившейся голове…





	Расчищая путь

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: авторские фаноны, один на другом, и странные намёки за ними.

 

      Фабио кажется, что курок спустил не он сам, а словно бы кто-то другой за него.  
      Вот он стоит, скованный страхом, смотрит на жестоко улыбающегося Симору, на удивлённую, не успевшую ещё осмыслить, что именно происходит, Даниэлу, на пистолет, приставленный к её виску… А вот уже, оглушённый выстрелом и в одно мгновение забывший обо всём на свете, подбегает ближе, хватает Даниэлу за руку и, оттянув от упавшего на пол тела, пытается задвинуть себе за спину. Симора, его покровитель и наставник, лежит у его ног, неподвижный, с посмертно застывшей на губах усмешкой…  
      Окна рабочего кабинета зашторены неплотно, свет острым клином пересекает комнату, освещает стол и падает на книжный шкаф: со средней полки равнодушно взирает серебряная статуэтка, полученная Симорой за второе место в соревнованиях по стрельбе. Золотую за первое место тогда выиграл Фабио, и сейчас это кажется неприятно символичным.  
      — Отец? — нерешительно зовёт Даниэла. — Отец, Вы в порядке, он не ранил Вас?  
      Она осторожно выходит из-за спины Фабио, становится между ним и уже неспособным угрожать ей Симорой, смотрящим мёртвыми глазами в пустоту перед собой. Осторожно касается руки отца, всё ещё держащей пистолет, разжимает пальцы, забирает оружие, ставит то на предохранитель и только после этого отбрасывает в сторону; Фабио заторможенно осмысливает её действия, а после, будто бы очнувшись от наваждения, хватает её за плечи и прижимает к себе.  
      Даниэла ему никто по крови, он удочерил её, однажды налетевшую на него на улицах Рандаццо… Её, имеющую живых родителей, вернувшихся на материк в слезах, потому что девочку идентичной внешности выловили под мостом через Алькантару. Фабио сначала хотел, чтобы родители просто забыли о ней, но иллюзионист, к которому он обратился, счёл, что легче и вернее именно «убить».  
      Жена Симоры умерла при родах, забрав с собой и вынашиваемых близнецов, Фабио детей иметь не мог… Искать же нового преемника с таким редким и драгоценным Пламенем Неба можно было долго и, вероятно, бесплодно, так что Даниэла появилась перед Фабио на улицах Рандаццо по велению свыше, не иначе. И она не испугалась ни на миг: смотрела на Фабио, как на старого знакомого, которому имела все причины доверять, смотрела вслед увозящему из города родителей поезду так, словно планировала отпустить их уже давно… Хотя под взглядом Симоры, которому Фабио вскоре представил свою приёмную дочь, Даниэла вздрогнула, а позже, тем же вечером призналась, что босс нового отца ей не нравится абсолютно. За минувшие годы она повторяла это не единожды, честно и прямо. И однажды добавила, что у него за спиной словно бы стоит кто-то ещё, а тени на земле от него остаётся две…  
      Наверное, Симора начал вести себя странно ещё до появления Даниэлы — почти сразу после смерти жены. Фабио не был удивлён, то было большое горе, но и не ожидал, что Симора с ним не справится даже со временем. К его обычной расчётливости и жестокости — неспособной, однако, даже близко сравниться с жестокостью предшественника — вдруг резко добавилась будто бы внушённая кем-то паранойя. У Симоры не было наследника, а Фабио, которого он однажды принял в семью и наставлял, так удачно удочерил себе девочку с Пламенем Неба, которую воспитывает и учит, как родную…  
      Фабио не желал власти, не планировал смещать Симору силой. Санта-Мария, он отлично усвоил чужие уроки: ни один босс, захвативший место силой, не сыскал истинного уважения и не продержался во главе Вонголы долго.  
      И вот, вопреки всему, он застрелил своего покровителя и учителя. Своего уже, можно сказать, предшественника.  
      — Невио, — зовёт-шепчет Даниэла. Её голос очень тих, его глушит плечом отца: Фабио всё боится отпускать её, боится, что безопасное видение развеется, и выяснится, что Симора успел выстрелить прежде, чем умер сам.  
      — Чем могу услужить, молодая синьора? — усмехается в ответ Невио.  
      Самого его не видно, а слова кружат по кабинету, отражаются от стен и книжного шкафа, стынут в углах, не позволяют понять, где на самом деле находится иллюзионист… Хотя гадать, если уж на то пошло, и необязательно. Нужно лишь сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях.  
      Фабио наконец-то отпускает дочь. Опасности он больше не чувствует, да и нужно срочно взять себя в руки, выстрел из кабинета не мог остаться неуслышанным.  
      — Почему ты не помог моему отцу, Невио? — Даниэла поворачивает голову в сторону рабочего стола.  
      — Я помог, — звучит на этот раз направленно оттуда. Крепкий стул откидывается назад, пару секунд балансирует на задних ножках, а после вновь становится в нормальное положение. — Никто ведь до сих пор не явился.  
      Фабио оглядывается на входную дверь. Закрыта. Прислушивается. Приближающегося топота ног не звучит, значит, иллюзионист действительно скрыл кабинет от чужого взора и слуха.  
      Вопрос «Почему ты не помешал мне убить своего босса?» Фабио проглатывает. Невио никогда не любил Симору, и даже тот факт, что его «Туман» признал в Симоре своё «Небо», ни на мгновение не сгладил их отношения… Максимумом, что связывало их вообще, были деньги, уж за них Невио готов продать не только навыки, но и собственную гордость.  
      …Невио будет первым, кто заявит, что Симора покончил с собой сам. Да, не оставив прощального письма, потому что некому. Да, застрелившись чертовски неаккуратно: не сунув дуло в рот или приставив к виску, а ткнув им себе в лоб, прямо над правым глазом. В конце концов, он ведь давно уже к этому шёл — к пуле в помутившейся голове…  
      А вот вопрос, почему Невио вдруг помогает ни лиры не заплатившему ему Фабио, кажется куда более интересным, однако задать его Фабио не успевает.  
      — Так какой там код от сейфа, в котором Симора спрятал адское кольцо, молодая синьора? — продолжает летать по кабинету голос Невио.  
      Даниэла мило улыбается пустому стулу:  
      — Дата смерти дона Рикардо.  
      Даниэла подходит ближе к мёртвому Симоре и приседает рядом на корточки. Фабио слышит обрывок быстрой молитвы, «…ora pro nobis peccatoribus», и Даниэла, вместе с завершающим «Amen» коснувшись пальцами крестика на шее, этими самыми символично освещёнными пальцами осторожно прикрывает Симоре глаза.  
      Фабио подавляет нервный смешок: Даниэла, которая так восхищается историями о Примо, заложившем Вонголу, своей решительностью и прямотой, своими словами и действиями… напоминает ему Секондо, о котором Вонгола знает и помнит намного больше.  
        
      Пробуждённое, чтобы подтвердить право наследия, Небесное кольцо загорается Пламенем… И Фабио в ужасе смотрит на того, чей гроб неделю назад на его глазах засыпали землёй. Крестится, но образ Симоры не исчез, шепчет молитву, но Симора всё равно стоит перед ним, словно бы снова живой.  
      Если это шутка Невио — Фабио будто наяву слышит, как чёртов иллюзионист тихо посмеивается в кулак — то она совсем несмешная. Или же, нет, даже Невио не стал бы так над ним подшучивать, это скорее ему просто мерещится от нервов и недосыпа. Говорят, убийцам часто являются их жертвы. Особенно если во время убийства рука тряслась, а в мыслях лихорадочно крутилось «Я этого не хотел»…  
      …А потом из-за спины Симоры появляются ещё люди. И у всех у них знакомые лица.  
      Фабио крутит в руках драгоценное Небесное кольцо, цельное. Внешний советник предоставил вторую половину для официального принятия наследия, но её нужно будет вернуть обратно, таковы правила, которые установились решением Рикардо, Вонголы Секондо, и Алауди, первого главы CEDEF.  
      — Вы, правда, видели его, отец? — Даниэла тянет было руки к кольцу, но останавливается, так и не коснувшись. — Вы, правда, видели Джотто? — Фабио кивает, ему незачем лгать, особенно Даниэле. — Какой он? Расскажите, отец!  
      Фабио слабо улыбается в ответ.  
      Что он может рассказать о человеке, которого видел несколько мгновений и от которого слышал всего несколько фраз? Примо стоял перед ним таким, каким смотрел со старой картины или редких сохранившихся фотографий…  
      Но, Санта-Мария, эта встреча — такая мелочь! Сущая мелочь на фоне того огня и той крови, которую показали ему предшественники из кольца. Большая часть была наследием Квинто, что-то в последние годы добавил от себя Симора… И Фабио предстояло не только нести это на себе, стараясь разобраться с неоконченными делами и последствиями, но и передать потом Даниэле.  
      У Фабио никогда не было кумиров, он не знал, на кого равняться и чьему пути правильнее или удобнее следовать. Но он видел несколько плохих — и даже, вероятно, худших — примеров того, каким становиться не нужно. И ему даже немного жаль причислять к ним Симору, Симора был таким не всегда.  
      — Значит, когда Вонголу возглавлю я, — задумчиво тянет Даниэла, — Вы тоже будете наблюдать за мной из кольца, как и предыдущие боссы, отец?  
      — Похоже на то, — нехотя соглашается Фабио. Этого ему не сказал ни Примо, ни кто другой из предшественников, но вывод напрашивается сам собой. — Но, надеюсь, это случится ещё не скоро.  
      — Я тоже надеюсь, что не скоро, — серьёзно кивает Даниэла. — Вам ещё многое нужно сделать, отец, Вы сами так говорили. А мне ещё многому нужно научиться, чтобы потом быть достойной Вашего благословления.  
      Фабио вновь слабо улыбается в ответ.  
      Даниэла хочет быть похожей на Джотто, хочет изменить Вонголу, ставшую ей вторым домом, к лучшему, потому что прочла и увидела слишком много тёмного и злого, не вписывающегося в построенный образ былого, в образ Вонголы времён Примо, до смешного идеализированный за незнанием деталей. И для этого ей точно понадобится твёрдая рука и холодный разум — прямо как у Секондо, который не дал Вонголе пасть после внезапного исчезновения Примо… По крайней мере, взгляд у Даниэлы уже сейчас похож на взгляд того человека, что молчаливо стоял по правую руку от Джотто там, в бесконечном небе внутри пространства кольца.  
      Кем бы ни была та девочка, которую Фабио присвоил себе на улицах Рандаццо, в будущем она станет донной Вонголы. И, возможно, как Рикардо однажды не дал семье пасть, так и Даниэла сумеет вознести её.  
      Фабио же просто сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы расчистить для неё путь, даже если это по мере устранения оставленных предшественниками препятствий приравняет его к ним же. Зато следом за ним, в руках Даниэлы, небо над Вонголой будет высоким и чистым, каким его видел и несомненно желал увидеть вновь заложивший семью Джотто.

 


End file.
